Mostly Harmless Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | MHA Motto: Don't Panic! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || September 9th, 2006 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Government |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Triumvirate | *Denzin *MadOverseer *Working Class Ruler |- | style="background:lightblue;" | December Senators: | *Craftj2 *Iron Will *Keishii *Raholia *Snagglepuss |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers | * Minister of War: TBA * Minister of Diplomacy: TBA * Minister of Communication: TBA * Minister of Finance: TBA * Minister of Education: TBA |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Aqua Team Senator || * Johnson of Damaskus |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | International Relations |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Treaty Block || * The Continuum * The Trident |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Major Treaties || * Gramlins MDP * NPO MDP * NATO MADP * TAB MDP |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Links || * MHA Forums * CN Wiki Member List * MHA Factbook |} The Mostly Harmless Alliance is an aqua team alliance founded on September 9th, 2006 by JimmyK, R11ch, and VinnyP. The MHA is run by a democratically elected senate, along with an Operations Overseer, an Internal Overseer, and an External Overseer. The MHA prides itself on putting peace and diplomacy before war, and works diligently to improve and develop all nations within the Alliance The founders consist of two former NPO members and one NAAC member, and this is reflected by the MHA's strong bonds with the NPO today. After leaving the NPO and the NAAC the three founders decided that they would create an alliance based on democracy and fun. Today, the MHA exists as a strong and tight-knit group of nations dedicated to the advancement of each individual nation and the alliance as a whole. DON'T PANIC! The MHA uses the philosophies and mindless quotes from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Our namesake and new charter have been based on the writings of Douglas Adams and our general outlook is one of tongue-in-cheek fun, much like the famed radio, book, and television series. We're hoopy froods who sip Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters while attempting to fly by not falling. And above all else - we don't panic. History Formation After the completion of the first Great War in CN, 3 regular soldiers from the NPO and NAAC came together to create an alliance based on friendship, democracy and good times. Their pursuit of a fun-loving, free alliance spurred them to found the Mostly Harmless Alliance - a group of seriously hoopy froods who look after each other and their friends. Our Founders set the path of the MHA's history in those initial months - developing our forum home, our first Charter, and establishing links with friends such as the NpO and the NAAC. The First Senate of the MHA built the foundations of alliance policies and signed many of our original treaties, all of which are still standing today! What was created in those fateful first months was a truly strong, organised, and proud alliance of friends. Mostly Harmless began to spread its wings in November and opened up the floodgates of diplomacy, highlighted by the signing of their first ever Mutual Defense Pact with the Gramlins on November 11th, 2006. The MHA tasted its first setback in December, 2006, when a recently elected Senator, Sampson, revealed he had defrauded the election process. While he and his multies were destroyed, it taught the MHA Government a valuable lesson on security. But nothing would stop the progressive growth that the MHA was experiencing at the climax of 2006. We had broken well beyond 100 members, and were entertaining Bloc offers from the likes of the GUARD. The MHA was also establishing a friendship with the honorable and powerful New Pacific Order, which led to the Imperial Pact in early 2007. GW2 & Aqua The new year brought new changes and new tensions, with the introduction of two new color spheres and the Second Great War. The MHA was one of the first alliances to move to the newly formed Aqua Sphere and began a friendship with close buddy NATO, as shown by the signing of a Defense Pact in late January. However, the world was soon gripped by war and the MHA watched neutrally as close allies went head to head. During this dramatic time, the MHA was invited to join in the conflict on the side of the Initiative. The war was over before we could decide but the invitation lead to closer relations with the NPO and a Mutual Defense Pact was signed in late January, 2007 to solidify that friendship. With the world recovering from war, the MHA focused on the Aqua Sphere - attempting on several occasions to gain an Aqua-wide treaty for the whole sphere. The initial treaties only ever included some of the current Aqua alliances, much to the MHA's disappointment. At the same time, the MHA continued to grow successfully as we reached 200 nations in February and broke 1,000,000 NS in March. This period was not without it's setback as the MHA saw it's first splinter-group of 8 prominent members leaving to form Division 8. But the MHA soldiered on and continued to grow and prosper. GW3 War again came to the Cyberverse in late March through the Third Great War. This time, however, the MHA was not going to sit by. The Mostly Harmless Alliance officially declared war on The Legion on March 21st, 2007 after their attacks on the Federation of Armed Nations and The Order of the Paradox. While FAN and TOP engaged The Legion in the high-end rankings, it was the MHA that worked efficiently and quickly to take out the middle and lower ranks of the purple alliance. The MHA engaged in over 200 wars and anarchied many of her targets in the first few days of the conflict. As the war dragged on, we began to rebuild and looked to find a new alliance to assist with the war effort. However, in early April, many of the opposition alliances began to surrender or disband and the Third Great War was over - with the Initiative and the MHA victorious! In the months following the completion of GW3, the MHA focused on rebuilding and achieving new goals. The MHA Academy opened in mid-April and the MHA strived to break 2,000,000 and reached a peak of 350 members! We also upgraded our treaty with NATO into a full Mutual Defense and Aggression Pact, and also signed a MDP with the Federation of Armed Nations, whom we'd become close with over our shared annihilation of The Legion during the war. Spirits were high in the MHA and the progression continued through to late June/early July. During this time, the MHA saw many changes in the political world as well - with past allies disbanding and internal dramas compounding within the Initiative. When long-time Aqua friends Oceanic Entente disbanded, many of their prominent members became leaders within the MHA and other Aqua Alliances. We were saddened to see the disgraceful fall of MDP buddies FAN, as well. Membership and the good times hit a plateau in July after an unsuccessful and awfully late swing at achieving Sanction. Internal issues began to dog the MHA, with several older members becoming bored with the game or choosing to leave for other alliances. Membership began to slip and morale was low, despite the keen efforts of remaining Government to reverse the effect. The slide continued through to August, after a string of resignations from high-profile members. However, the backwards slide slowed down as the MHA membership rallied to work on fixing the internal problems and ensuring the alliance improved the areas that required fixing. Membership that had dipped back to 200 steadily climbed back to 300, and our strength hit 2.5 million in September, 2007. This was followed by the MHA finding a new home and moving to an updated forum. After this, many of the prominent members who had left began to return and the forward momentum continued to pick up the pace! GW4 During the Unjust War, or Great War IV, the MHA sided with ~, famously declaring war on themselves (Source) thanks to the MDP web. Their Declaration was a join annoucement with buddies Atlantis and MADP partners NATO as all three alliances declared on GOONS. The MHA was successful in their first rounds, contributing to the global effort of bringing down the GOONS. Soon, they were able to safely start rebuilding nations while remaining actively in a state of war. This state of war became known as the GOONland Resistance Movement. Membership and Strength began to sky rocket as the MHA climbed higher in all stats, including Score. On one particularly great day, the MHA passed 3 alliances (Source) all at once in the Sanction Race. Quickly, the MHA surpassed 300 members and the 3 million Total Strength (Source) milestone. To All New Heights In November, 2007, long-term member and leader Working Class Ruler introduced to the MHA members a plan to revitalize and update the MHA Government system, moving them to a simple Triumvirate system. This idea gained 75% approval in a poll by the MHA members, prompting WCR to finalize the necessary Charter ammendments and legislate to change the Government. The Triumvirate system was ratified on December 2nd, 2007, with the new Triumvirate officially coming into power on December 10th, 2007. The first ever Triumvirs of the MHA are Denzin, Madoverseer, and Working Class Ruler. Joining with them was a Transitional Senate, designed to ease the alliance into the new system and to assist with further changes to the structure. On December 5th, 2007, a Mostly Harmless Update announcement on the CN Forums declared that the MHA had broken two major milestones - the surpassing of 3,000,000 Total Nation Strength and 400 members - the highest the alliance has ever been in strength and numbers, while continuing to grow at a successful rate. The Announcement also proclaimed that the MHA was moving IRC servers to Coldfront, leaving behind their long-term home on Esper. On December 8th, 2007, the MHA officially became a member of the The Continuum power block, with long-time friends such as the NPO, NATO, and Gramlins, along with all new friends. This is the first time in the alliance's history, with the exception of The Trident, that the MHA has joined such a mega block, having declined earlier invitations to GUARD and The Initiative. The MHA plans to share the common goals of all Continuum members to create a stable and peaceful world. Current Alliance Agreements Treaty Bloc - The Continuum - The Trident MADP - North Atlantic Treaty Organization MDP - The Aquatic Brotherhood - The Grämlins - New Pacific Order Protectorate - The Revolution ODP - Atlantic Shadow Confederation PIAT - Invicta - Mutually Assured Defense - The Order of Light - Ragnarok MHA Treaty Web All Treaties of Mostly Harmless *outdated* The Cybernations Guide to the Mostly Harmless Alliance Currently under review. Become a member of the MHA Today! Joining up is easy - just visit our Forum http://www.mostlyharmlessalliance.org and post in the Gates of Entry thread. category:Aqua team alliances category:Mostly Harmless Alliance category:Alliances